


never crave the rose

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, High Heels, Kimono, Lipstick, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Roleplay, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, bottom!Goro, but Akira gets a toy up his ass so be warned, dom!Goro, erotic undressing but it's not really a strip tease, lala is NOT involved in the scene she's an innocent, my usual levels of tenderness, no feminizing language except for the word 'pretty' i guess?, semi-public roleplay, sub!Akira, there's just a lot going on, they're at a bar at the beginning but obviously that behavior is frowned upon, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “Half of the guys in here are staring like they want to eat you alive.”“But not you?”Ren shrugs one shoulder. “I’m not feeling...carnivorous tonight.” His eyes flash. “Maybe I want to get eaten.”Goro holds his stare impassively. “And you think I can help with that.”“Yeah.” Ren leans into him. “I just thought you looked hungry.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 13
Kudos: 299





	never crave the rose

**Author's Note:**

> full title quote: "He who dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose." -Anne Brontë, _The Narrow Way_
> 
> this might be the most traditional dom/sub scene i've written so far and it was a lot of fun! since the first piece in this series, i've wanted to do "crossdressing" again (quotations bc all clothes are genderless), and when the mementos mission chapter came out and showed Ren living his best life in that cop outfit, i knew i had to go for it. he's wearing something a little more...complex in this fic, but he and Goro are both thriving nonetheless.
> 
> this fic has some elements of bottom!Akira, which is kind of a departure from my other stuff, so just be warned if that's not your thing.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“I think you have an admirer.”

Goro glances up from his drink to meet Lala’s playful expression. “I’m sure I do.” To illustrate, he uncrosses his legs, deliberately displaying the long lines of fishnet-covered skin, before recrossing them, letting the slit in his tight pencil skirt spread around his thigh.

Crossroads is crowded tonight, and Goro definitely sees a man on the couch opposite him fumble his glass at the motion.

Lala raises her eyebrows knowingly and transfers the colorful drink from her tray onto the low table in front of Goro. “I mean specifically. This is from the gentleman in the kimono.”

Goro examines the neon gradient of the new drink before switching his eyes to the bar, where a young man in a long, ornate kimono is indeed leaning, looking in his direction. As Goro catches his eye, he inclines his head, a sly smile just visible on his face through the low lighting. “I see.”

“He hasn’t looked at anyone else since you got here,” Lala teases. “I wonder why that is.”

“Well, he can look all night.” Shifting forward, Goro trades his nearly empty glass for the new one. “But if he wants something else, he’ll have to come get it.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Lala titters, hiding the bottom of her face with her tray, and sways off, back to the bar. She’s dressed festively in a bright purple tuxedo, matching the theme of the evening.

It’s crossdressing night at Crossroads, so the narrow bar is bustling with men in skirts, and the couple nearest Goro appears to be two women in sleek three-piece suits, but Goro hasn’t been paying much attention to the other clientele tonight, finding himself unable to keep his mind from wandering. He came specifically to get out of his head, but so far it’s been a fruitless endeavor. Several hopeful men have approached him already, but he found them uninspiring and sent them away. This new admirer, however….

Leaning back on the couch, Goro raises the colorful drink to his lips and takes a long sip, keeping his eyes on the man at the bar. From this distance, he can’t tell if the young man’s low, elegant bun is a wig or not, but the loose locks of dark hair frame his pale face attractively, and he fills his kimono well, cutting a poised figure as he watches Goro back with glittering eyes.

The drink is fruity and low in alcohol, and as he lowers the glass, Goro darts his tongue along the rim to catch a few lingering drops of juice. His deep red lipstick leaves a distinct smear on the glass.

The young man dips his head, expression darkening, and he leans sideways across the bar to catch Lala’s attention. Goro can’t hear what they’re saying through the babble, but Lala passes the man something, which he tucks into his sleeve as he straightens up.

Goro watches him approach with vague interest, bobbing his foot in time to the music underscoring the bar chatter, and doesn’t protest when he settles beside him on the couch.

“Hi.” He flashes Goro a crooked smile. “I’m Ren.”

This close, it’s more obvious that Ren’s hair is a wig, but it looks so good that it hardly matters. Not that Goro has anything against wigs. His own hair is getting long these days, though, so he decided against one for tonight, opting instead to pull his hair back in a ponytail. Scanning Ren with intention, Goro quickly takes in his broad shoulders, well-manicured hands, and feline face. A low heat flickers to life in Goro’s stomach. “You can call me Akechi.”

“Akechi-san?”

At Goro’s nod, Ren’s smile grows. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I feel like I would have remembered someone like you.”

Humming, Goro takes another sip of his drink. “I don’t get a chance to come often.”

“Busy?”

“You could say that.”

“Well, you look amazing tonight.” Ren’s eyes travel unmistakably down the length of Goro’s figure, catching on the vee of skin visible through the buttons Goro popped on his blouse, before dropping to the swath of thigh peeking through his slit.

“Thank you.” Goro swirls his drink. “And thank you for the drink.”

“No problem.” Ren meets his eyes again, pupils blown. “I’d like to get to know you better, Akechi-san.”

“I get that a lot.”

“I bet.” Ren glances around the crowded bar. “Half of the guys in here are staring like they want to eat you alive.”

“But not you?”

Ren shrugs one shoulder. “I’m not feeling...carnivorous tonight.” His eyes flash. “Maybe I want to get eaten.”

Goro holds his stare impassively. “And you think I can help with that.”

“Yeah.” Ren leans into him. “I just thought you looked hungry.”

“Hm.” Without breaking eye contact, Goro raises his hand and grabs Ren’s jaw from underneath. “You’re perceptive. Here.” Pressing his fingers into the sides of Ren’s face to keep his mouth open, Goro lifts his drink, making sure to match his lipstick mark to the swell of Ren’s bottom lip. “Since you paid for it.”

Ren’s eyes are wide and glistening and he nearly melts into Goro’s grip as Goro tips the drink down his throat. The muscles in his neck work fitfully to swallow, and when Goro tilts the glass upright and pulls it back, his mouth stays open, stained pink with juice and glinting wetly in the hazy light.

Without releasing Ren, Goro drains the rest of the drink, leaning his head back to catch the final sip, and when he looks back, Ren is breathing shallowly, eyes glued to Goro’s throat.

“Now.” Goro uncurls his hand from Ren’s jaw and places his empty glass on the table. “How should we _get to know_ each other?”

“Uh—” Ren nearly trips over the hem of his kimono as he stands quickly, digging in his sleeve. “Would you like to—” he produces a fistful of darts, “—play a round?”

Smirking, Goro uncrosses his legs. “You’re on.” He stands fluidly, and Ren’s gaze follows him as he rises up and up—and up—until he’s regarding Ren from nearly five inches above him.

Ren’s zori must only be about an inch tall because Goro’s six-inch heels force Ren to bend his head back dramatically to maintain eye contact and Goro sees him swallow. “Great,” he squeaks.

Lala shoots Goro a pointed look as they take their positions in front of the dartboard, but she’s too busy serving to do much else, so Goro has Ren’s attention all to himself.

Despite his obvious preoccupation, Ren is a formidable darts player. Focused, with a steady grip, he has great aim and he’s clearly trying to show off, glancing at Goro after every successful shot. It’s cute enough that Goro almost considers letting him win.

Almost.

“Wow.” Ren stares at the board after Goro’s last throw. “You really didn’t take it easy on me.”

“I wouldn’t want to insult you.” Goro strides over and starts pulling the darts loose. “Neither of us would enjoy it if I went easy on you.”

A warm body presses itself to his back and a trailing sleeve reaches under his arm. Long, spidery fingers pluck the last dart free before Goro can. “You’re right.” Ren’s voice is husky, breathed into the collar of Goro’s shirt. His free hand trails boldly down Goro’s hip and Goro cuts his eyes to the side to make sure they’re not being watched.

Thankfully, it’s late enough that everyone is too drunk or absorbed in their own business to pay the couple by the dartboard much mind.

“I’d never want you to feel like you have to _hold back_ ,” Ren continues as his seeking fingers locate the slit along Goro’s thigh. Goro holds still at the ticklish sensation of fingertips dipping past the fabric and brushing his bare skin. “I really enjoy losing to you, Akechi-san.”

“That’s good.” Goro turns in the semicircle of Ren’s arms, once again forcing him to tip his head back to meet his eyes. “Because I really enjoy winning.”

Ren’s answering smile is sharp and full of teeth. “Would you like to get out of here?”

“You have somewhere in mind?”

“I do. My car is parked nearby.”

“Lead the way.”

After collecting his small purse from Lala’s protective custody and closing out his tab, Goro bids her farewell. She waves them off with a cheery “Always nice to see you, boys.”

Out on the cool streets of Shinjuku, Ren falls in beside Goro, easily keeping pace with Goro’s quick steps despite his own unique footwear. “You move really well in those.”

Goro spares a glance down at his close-toed heels. “Practice.”

“Maybe you could teach me.” In the glare of the passing streetlamps, Ren’s eyes glow gold.

“In your case, I think you would need a lot of discipline.”

“I’m a quick study.”

“We’ll see.”

When they reach Ren’s dark, compact car, parked a few blocks down, Ren holds the passenger-side door open as Goro slides in.

“My place isn’t far.” Ren settles into the driver’s seat, careful to sit away from the back rest to protect his o-taiko, and pulls his seatbelt over the front of his kimono. “We’ll be there in no time.”

“Are you good to drive?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ren starts the car. “The only drink I’ve had tonight was yours.”

Goro smiles at the reminder. “Good.”

The drive is indeed short, and Goro takes the brief time to covertly examine Ren’s outfit in more detail. His kimono is a dark navy, nearly black, and swimming with ornate koi, their outlines glinting with silver thread. The obi is a lighter blue and seems to be patterned with a concentric rippling design, encircled by a silky violet obijime. All together, it’s a beautiful ensemble, and Ren wears it attractively, though non-traditionally, his tapered waist lending the generally boxy garment a more fitted silhouette.

Cutting his eyes to the side, Ren catches him looking, and he smiles, turning back to the road. “Like what you see?”

“Where did you get it?”

“It was a gift from someone very dear to me.”

Goro hums, switching his attention to the buildings sliding past the window. “They have exquisite taste.”

“They do.”

Soon, Ren is pulling the car into an alley alongside several quaint buildings in Yongen-Jaya and cutting the engine. “Home sweet home.”

Goro waits for Ren to come around and open his door before angling smoothly out of the car. Ren leads him around to the front of one of the buildings, which Goro quickly intuits to be a restaurant of some kind.

The sign out front declares the cozy shop as Leblanc, and Ren unlocks the door with a key pulled from his sleeve.

“You live in a café?”

“I live above the café,” Ren clarifies, holding the door and stepping aside to let Goro in. “But I do work in the café.”

“I see.”

Goro follows Ren through the dim shop, inhaling the lingering scent of high-quality coffee mixed with a curious amount of spice, and up the stairs at the back. Ren takes a second to unlock the door at the top, and then Goro is being ushered into a small entryway.

Eyeing the shoes on the rack by the door, Goro picks out several pairs of loafers and tennis shoes, along with two pairs of converse.

“You can leave your shoes on,” Ren says, clicking the door shut behind them. He blushes. “If you want.”

“I will, thank you.” Turning, Goro drifts into the main area of the small loft, scanning the room critically, and, after slipping his zori off, Ren follows hastily.

“It’s a converted storage space,” he explains, flipping on a floor lamp to join the lamp over the desk that was already lit.

“How did you come to live here?” Goro asks, glancing up at the exposed ceiling.

“That’s a long story.”

“I’d say we have time, but—” Goro steps up to Ren, taking him by the jaw like he did back at the bar. In just his tabi socks, Ren is even shorter now. “That’s not what we’re here for, is it?”

Ren gapes up at him dumbly and Goro gives his face a light shake.

“ _Is it_?”

“No, Akechi-san,” Ren breathes, eyes already glassing over.

“That’s better. I expect you to answer when I ask you a question, and you may call me _sir_.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Goro swipes his thumb over Ren’s lips, pressing fleetingly at the plush skin, before pulling back and turning away. “But before that, I need to freshen up.”

“Uh, the bathroom—”

“Shh.” Goro’s heels click dully against the wooden floorboards as he paces around the chabudai in the center of the room to the neatly-made bed. “If I need something from you, I’ll request it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Goro settles on the mattress and cuts his eyes to Ren, still standing stupefied where he left him. “Come here,” he orders, tapping his toe against the floor right in front of him.

Ren hastens to comply and sinks obediently to his knees in a proper seiza at Goro’s feet.

Pleased, Goro crosses his legs, noting how Ren follows the motion avidly, and shrugs his purse off his shoulder. “Do you go to Crossroads often?” he asks casually, flipping the bag open and retrieving his compact and a sleek, golden tube of lipstick.

“I go when I can,” Ren responds, watching with wide eyes. “I’ve known Lala-chan for a long time.”

Goro sets the compact aside and pops the lid off of the lipstick. “How long?”

“Since...since I was in high school.”

Slowly, Goro twists the tube, bringing the wine red lipstick above the golden rim. “And what was a high schooler doing in a gay bar in the heart of the red-light district?”

Ren swallows. “That’s—uh….”

“A long story?”

“Yes, sir.”

Goro hums and clicks the compact open, holding the mirror in front of his face to check his reflection. His makeup has held up admirably throughout the night, but his lips are definitely faded. With a confident hand, Goro dabs at his cupid’s bow, head tilted back for a better look, before swiping a smooth, red streak across his bottom lip.

In front of him, Ren squirms slightly, but Goro ignores him, focusing on pressing his lips together to distribute the color. “Do you dress up often?”

“Some—sometimes. Not in public very much.”

Adding a few final touches, Goro examines his work in the mirror, appreciating his crisp outline. “So it’s more of a...personal thing?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Interesting.” Snapping the compact closed, Goro sets it aside and focuses on Ren, holding up one finger. “Extend your finger like this.”

Ren blinks but promptly does as he’s told, holding up one finger like he’s starting to count. Goro snags his wrist and leans forward, parting his lips. He feels Ren jolt when he takes Ren’s finger into his mouth, and he holds Ren’s heated stare as he deliberately curls his tongue around the digit, closing his lips below Ren’s second knuckle.

Slowly, Goro draws back, keeping Ren’s hand still, until he pops off of Ren’s fingertip, leaving a slick coating of saliva and a dark red ring around the base.

Goro smacks his lips one last time. “How do I look?”

Ren’s jaw is slack, eyes dilated and flicking between his finger and Goro’s mouth, and he takes a second to answer. “Perfect.”

“Good.” Goro releases Ren’s wrist and retrieves the lipstick lid, but then his eyes catch on Ren’s parted lips. “Do you ever wear lipstick?”

“I—” Ren lowers his hands haltingly to his lap, “—no, not recently.”

“That’s a shame. You know, I think this color would look good on you.” Not waiting for a response, Goro crooks a finger, beckoning Ren closer.

Eyes wide, Ren shuffles forward on his knees until the fabric of his kimono is just skimming the toe of Goro’s heel. Goro uncrosses his legs and reaches for Ren’s face, cupping his chin delicately.

“Keep your mouth relaxed,” he murmurs before placing the tip of the lipstick on Ren’s upper lip.

Ren’s breathing is undeniably heavy as Goro studiously paints his mouth in slow, even strokes. Intent on his task, Goro traces precisely along the little arches of Ren’s cupid’s bow. He takes extra care at the corners, drawing sharp lines to connect the two halves, before filling in the swell of Ren’s bottom lip.

Once he’s satisfied, he leans back slightly, using his grip on Ren’s face to turn his head and examine his work. “Now press your lips together once.”

Ren obeys, thinning his lips into a dark red line before pouting up at Goro again. The deep red is striking against his pale skin and dark hair, accentuating the full, smiling shape of his mouth, and it compliments his kimono’s purple undertones.

“Good.” Tucking the tube against his palm with his thumb, Goro extends his index finger. “Open.”

Ren parts his lips, eyes glittering, and Goro slips his finger into the silky heat of Ren’s mouth.

“Close.”

Ren seals his lips in a burning circle around Goro’s finger, and Goro takes a second to curl his fingertip against Ren’s tongue, pressing down on the wet, twitching muscle, before drawing away. One by one, his knuckles slide free of Ren’s mouth, until Ren’s red lips are slack around nothing and Goro is eyeing the smudged ring around the base of his finger.

“Good boy,” Goro praises, giving Ren’s jaw a light squeeze before letting him go.

Ren breathes out hard through his nose, head dipping slightly.

Goro replaces the lid on the lipstick and drops the tube and the compact into his purse before producing a handkerchief and using it to clean his spit-slick finger, scanning Ren’s folded form. His eyes snag on Ren’s crotch. It’s almost impossible to tell through the thick, layered fabric, but he can just make out the ridge of Ren’s cock standing at attention. “Did you enjoy that?” he asks, setting the handkerchief and purse aside.

“Yes, sir,” Ren replies huskily.

Leaning back, Goro props one hand behind himself on the bed and lifts one of his heels off the floor. “I can tell.”

When Goro brushes the toe of his shoe against Ren’s groin, he flinches sharply, looking up at Goro.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already like this.” Goro tilts his head, observing the way Ren’s blush glows brighter as he struggles not to push into the contact. “What exactly about this is making you so excited, Ren?”

Ren’s trembling lips fall open and he ducks his head. The long locks of hair escaping from his bun slide over his shoulders to hang on either side of his flushed face, swaying slightly with the abortive twitching of his body as Goro presses more firmly.

“Hm? Is it the heels? The lipstick? My finger in your mouth?” Goro grinds his pointed toe harder into Ren’s bulge and Ren squeaks. “Answer me.”

“It’s—” Ren sucks in a shaking breath, looking up at Goro through his lashes, “—it’s—you—”

“Me?”

“I—I love—” Ren lists forwards, as though drawn by a magnet, until his forehead is hovering over Goro’s knee, bowed over Goro’s extended leg, “—hearing you tell me what to do—I love being at your feet—”

Goro cuts him off with a sharp twist of his ankle. “Good answer.”

“Please—please, Akechi-san—”

“Please what?”

Ren turns watering eyes up at Goro. “Please—let me come.”

Goro lifts an eyebrow, observing Ren’s rosy and trembling state. “Don’t be presumptuous. You haven’t earned that yet.”

Even as he deflates, Ren nods, murmuring, “Yes sir.”

“You’re probably leaking already, aren’t you?” Goro punctuates the question with another sharp grind of his heel, and Ren groans throatily. “Desperate for it. Any longer, and you’ll stain your susoyoke.”

Ren whimpers.

“That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

“Y—yes, sir.”

“Take it off.”

“What, sir?” Ren meets Goro’s eyes, heat flashing behind his sterling gaze.

With a final firm press, Goro retracts his foot and crosses his legs casually. “Your kimono. Take it off.”

“All—all of it?”

“Well, you wouldn’t want any of it to get ruined, would you?”

“No, sir,” Ren responds breathlessly.

“Then go on.”

Dipping his head respectfully, Ren pushes himself to his feet and backs up. Goro allows his gaze to travel the length of Ren’s body again, appreciating the precise arrangement of his clothing and picturing the ruddy, leaking mess hidden in the folds.

Noticeably unsteady, Ren runs his hands along the front of his obi.

“Don’t be so meek,” Goro orders. “I’m _very_ interested in this piece. Explain what you’re doing.”

“Yes, sir.” Even at this distance, the soft light from the lamps picks up the stain on Ren’s cheeks. “First—” Ren dips his fingers into the top of his obi, “—I’m going to untie the obiage and obi makura to start disassembling the obi arrangement—” The long gauzy scarf unravels in his hands, followed by the strings of the shaping pad, and Ren pulls them both free. On his back, the o-taiko drops out of its silhouette and Ren quickly lays both items on the chabudai, flashing a look at Goro.

Goro nods.

“Next, I’m going to—untie my obijime.” Akira loosens the simple knot and pulls both ends free before slipping the silky cord out of the loop of the o-taiko and letting it dangle from his fingers. Instantly, the obi starts to separate and Ren deftly catches the tare against his back. Carefully, he lays the obijime on the chabudai and starts unwinding the long bolt of fabric from his middle. “Now, I’m removing the obi—”

With admirable focus, given the situation, Ren slides the obi completely loose and lets it pool on the chabudai in a neat pile. Without the bulky center sash, Goro has an even better view of Ren’s trim frame.

“The obi ita—” Ren mutters, avoiding Goro’s assessing stare as he unclasps the flexible board and sets it aside, revealing the interior ties holding the kimono together. Due to Ren’s height, there isn’t much fabric gathered around his waist and he makes quick work of the topmost tie. “Then the muna himo.”

Goro sits forward slightly, the muted heat in his core pitching up. He can feel blood rushing to his crotch, but he keeps his legs crossed so that Ren can’t see. Ren blushes brighter at the movement anyway, fingers fumbling with the scarf around his hips.

“The—the koshi himo—” he says hoarsely, sliding the tie free while keeping one hand at the folds on his side to prevent the hem of the kimono from falling to the floor.

With both scarves discarded, Ren casts Goro a shy glance and slowly loosens the neck of the kimono around his shoulders. “Now, I’ll take the kimono itself off—” Careful to keep the fabric from dragging, Ren slides the ornate robe out from around himself, revealing his plum-colored nagajuban. But then he hesitates with the heavy fabric pooled in his hands, eyes flickering between Goro and the kimono.

“What’s the hold-up?” Goro asks.

“Nothing,” Ren says quickly. He shakes the robe out and holds it up, but Goro can see from the way it sways that Ren is shaking.

“Don’t tell me you can’t even fold your own kimono?”

“I can fold it,” Ren insists. “I just….”

“What?”

Ren presses his lips together and irritation licks at the base of Goro’s spine.

“I don’t have all night.” Uncrossing his legs, Goro rises sharply and taps over to Ren, looming into his space without warning.

Ren’s breath catches audibly and he doesn’t resist as Goro snatches the kimono from him.

“Watch closely.” With practiced movements, Goro makes quick work of the trailing fabric, creasing it along the proper seams. Once it's in position, he leans over to lay it on the low table and completes the last few steps, producing a neat, properly folded kimono sitting amongst Ren’s other pieces.

“You’re...really good at that,” Ren breathes.

Goro rolls his eyes. “Someone I know just can’t get the hang of it, no matter how much I teach him.”

“Maybe he just needs a little more practice.”

“Maybe you should stop stalling.” Goro slips his fingers under Ren’s white datejime and pulls the knot loose before Ren can react. “You don’t want to make me mad.”

“Why not?” Ren coos, all misplaced confidence as Goro tosses the scarf aside and feels up Ren’s sides for the clips of the kimono belt. “Are you gonna spank me?”

Goro flips the clips open and twists his fingers into the ends of the elastic belt, yanking abruptly to pull Ren against his chest and staring straight down into Ren’s startled eyes. “Yes.”

“Wha—”

With the belt released, Ren’s nagajuban yields easily under Goro’s hands. He doesn’t bother folding the undergarment, tossing it carelessly over the chubadai before stepping back and fixing Ren with a stern look. “How did you manage to put on your kimono by yourself, if this is your skill level?”

“I...I had help,” Ren admits, glancing down.

“From whom?”

“...a friend.”

“Hm.”

Now dressed only in his hadajuban, Ren’s true figure is on display, and Goro is surprised by the amount of muscle definition he spies in Ren’s arms. Perhaps reductively, he assumed Ren to be more waifish, but the body before him is clearly well-maintained and strong. Ren is breathing heavily under Goro’s assessment, expression a little stunned, and, as Goro predicted earlier, the front of his susoyoke is sporting a small dark spot.

“Take those off,” Goro orders, gesturing to the two-piece underwear, “—and whatever you’re wearing underneath. And the wig.” Before Ren can respond, he spins on his heel and struts back to the bed.

As the sounds of hasty rustling start up behind him, Goro slides the drawer under the bedside table open. As he expected, he’s greeted by a small collection of sexual accoutrements: a half-empty bottle of lube, several boxes of condoms, and a handful of different toys.

Curious, Goro analyzes the brightly-colored stick of anal beads and runs his fingers over the silicon head of a black plug. When his gaze falls on a small, egg-shaped vibrator, he smiles.

The shuffling stops, and Goro turns around.

Without the long black wig, Ren’s real hair curls wildly around his head, unruly and glinting like ink in the lamplight. More importantly, however, is Ren’s naked cock, standing flushed against his stomach, and Goro appreciates the lewd red color against the sea of Ren’s pale skin.

“You match your lipstick,” he observes.

Ren shifts his weight, hands clenched at his sides, and his erection bobs, the leaking tip glistening.

“Go get a towel and come back,” Goro instructs.

While Ren hurries to comply, disappearing into the flat’s small bathroom, Goro lays out the items he’ll need on the nightstand and settles on the mattress. When Ren returns, his eyes instantly alight on the objects, and Goro can see the way his muscles tense.

Goro takes the towel and lays it over his thighs. His skirt was expensive, after all. He’s not going to risk staining it in such a visible place. “Lay down across my lap.”

Ren hesitates, eyes wide, and Goro snaps his fingers.

“Now!”

With a jolt, Ren scrambles to obey, climbing onto the bed and crawling across Goro’s body, face down. As soon as he sinks his weight onto Goro’s lap, Goro grabs his ass, kneading harshly into one cheek, and Ren lets out a surprised whine.

“Don’t forget,” Goro says, petting his other hand through Ren’s curls. “You’re the one who suggested this.”

“Yes, sir,” Ren breathes.

“But I’m not cruel. I’ll make sure you enjoy this.” Releasing Ren’s ass, Goro reaches for the bottle of lube and squeezes a dollop into his palm. As he warms the liquid between his hands, he lets his gaze travel up and down Ren’s shivering form. His broad shoulders are bunched with anticipation, his head turned to the side to watch Goro heatedly. The ass in Goro’s lap is a little bony, but it suits the rest of his lean frame. Whoever is using the second condom size Goro saw in the drawer is very lucky.

Keeping Ren spread with one hand, Goro wastes no time working one slick finger inside his entrance and Ren spasms, clenching around the digit with a yelp.

“Relax,” Goro orders, not pausing.

Ren trembles as he tries to follow the command, breathing out hard, and when Goro feels his walls ease up, he plunges a second finger inside.

“ _Fuck_ —”

“Shh.” Goro scissors perfunctorily, stretching Ren’s rim. This is just necessary prep, and two fingers will be enough to make sure Ren doesn’t get hurt.

While Ren pants, Goro twists his fingers inside of him, seeking with single-minded determination, until—

“Oh god, oh—” Ren swears, spine arching. Against Goro’s thigh, Ren’s trapped erection twitches and Goro deliberately brushes the spot again to memorize where it is.

The low keen that falls from Ren’s mouth shoots straight to Goro’s groin.

“Good,” Goro says, drawing his fingers out and reaching for the small, pink vibrator. A thin cord connects the little egg to a slim controller. It’s designed for targeted stimulation, so Goro’s prep should be more than enough. He slicks the toy with lube and spreads Ren’s ass again. “I’m going to put this in now.”

“Yes, sir,” Ren hisses out, eyes closed.

Goro presses the rounded end to Ren’s shining pucker and wiggles it past the initial resistance. It pops in smoothly and Ren jumps, sucking in a breath. Following it inside with one fingertip, Goro pushes it just a little farther until the tensing of Ren’s muscles tells him he’s in the right position. “Good boy,” he praises, removing his finger and using the trailing end of the towel to blot his oily hands.

Ren shudders in his lap.

Goro retrieves the remote lying between Ren’s thighs. It appears to have three levels of intensity so Goro clicks it on to the lowest setting right away.

Ren cries out, jolting in his lap and fisting his hands in the bedspread. His hips jerk compulsively, trying to rut against Goro’s leg, and Goro grabs the back of his thigh.

“None of that,” he scolds. “This is still a punishment. Be still and take it.”

“Y—yes, sir,” Ren moans.

“I’m going to hit you fifteen times and you’re going to count each one.”

“Yes, sir.”

Goro lays one hand on the small of Ren’s back, splaying his fingers over the hot skin, and raises his other hand. “Ready?”

Ren’s teeth chatter. “Yes, sir.”

The first blow lands right across the meat of Ren’s ass with a bright _smack_ , quick and stinging, and Goro instantly rubs his hand over the spot, soothing.

“One,” Ren counts breathlessly.

Goro aims the next hit for the tops of Ren’s thighs, laying a lingering slap on the sensitive skin, and Ren inhales sharply.

“Two.”

By the time he reaches ten, Ren is gasping and quivering in Goro’s lap, and he presses his forehead into the bed with the next blow. “E—eleven,” he scratches out.

Smoothing his free hand up Ren’s back, Goro lets it rest heavily between his peaked shoulder blades. Keeping his other hand cupped, he strikes the tops of Ren’s thighs again.

“Twelve.” Ren’s hips judder as he struggles to hold himself still, clearly torn between the pain in his backside, the pleasure of his dick grinding into Goro’s lap, and the vibration deep inside him.

Goro’s hand is finally starting to smart when he places the thirteenth slap, and his own cock is undeniably hard in his underwear. If Ren shuffled just a few inches to the side, he’d be able to feel it poking him.

At the next strike, Ren moans shamelessly, mouth open against the duvet and Goro pauses, waiting.

“F...fourteen,” Ren pants after a beat.

A mean smile curls the corner of Goro’s mouth as he reels back and lays the final slap right on the swell of Ren’s ass. Ren jolts, legs crooking up, and a wounded mewl vibrates through his chest.

“Fifteen!” he whimpers, trembling.

“That’s it,” Goro croons, rubbing over the reddening marks on Ren’s backside. “Now, what do you say?”

“Th—thank you, sir.”

“Good boy.”

“Please—please, sir—”

“What is it? Use your words.”

Dragging in a labored breath, Ren turns his head to fix one glittering eye on Goro, hands clutching erratically at the duvet. “Please—may—may I come, sir?”

Clicking his tongue, Goro leans over and fists his hand in Ren’s wild hair. “Don’t be insolent, now.” Pushing Ren’s face into the mattress, Goro raises his leg, just enough to press against Ren’s trapped erection, forcing a low keen out of Ren’s throat. “How would it be fair for you to come during a punishment?”

“ _Hah_ —I’m—I’m sorry, sir.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Goro promises, releasing Ren’s hair. “Now sit up. On your knees.”

On shaking arms, Ren rights himself, drawing his torso off of Goro’s legs and sitting back on his heels, wincing with the movement. The vibrator remote sits between his folded legs, still turned on. His cock is solid red, precum smeared over the rigid length from his abortive rutting, and his balls are drawn up, tight and painful-looking.

Another flash of heat bolts through Goro and he takes a deep breath to center himself, discarding the towel on the floor and rising to his feet. Standing up, there’s no way to hide the bulge in his skirt, and Ren’s eyes magnetize to it immediately.

“Lie on your back with your arms over your head,” Goro commands, bending to retrieve something else from the nightstand.

Stiffly, Ren complies, stretching out on the mattress with his hands just brushing the headboard.

Goro leans over him and, with a practiced maneuver, clicks the handcuffs around one wrist, threads the chain through one of the headboard bars, and fastens the other half around Ren’s second wrist. Arms secured, Ren blinks up at Goro.

“I can’t have you getting too full of yourself during this next part,” Goro explains, straightening up.

Ren swallows dryly.

Smirking, Goro skims his hands deliberately down his own hips, and Ren follows the movement hungrily. Hitching up the hem of his skirt, Goro slowly inches his fingers inside, revealing more and more of his fishnet stockings, until halfway up his thigh, when the hose give way to smooth, creamy skin. Without lifting the skirt enough to bare his groin, Goro tucks his fingertips under the sides of his underwear and tugs until the straining front slips down over his erection. Once they’re loose enough, Goro releases them and lets them slide down his legs to the floor.

Ren’s eyes stay glued to the flimsy lace panties all the way down.

Goro pulls his skirt back into place and steps carefully out of the panties, leaving them on the floor as he climbs back onto the bed. The movement rubs his cock against the silky interior of the skirt and he hums, settling himself on Ren’s stomach and rocking his hips indulgently.

Ren’s chest heaves between Goro’s legs, eyes flickering fitfully between Goro’s face and Goro’s crotch.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Goro purrs, tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m going to sit on your face—” Ren’s eyes widen, “—and I _might_ put my hand on your sad, lonely cock—” splaying his fingers on Ren’s chest, Goro leans down to brush their noses together, and Ren goes cross-eyed trying to hold his gaze, “—but you’re not allowed to come until you’re inside me.”

Ren’s breath catches.

“Got it?”

Ren nods with short little jerks of his head. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Taking Ren by the jaw, Goro turns his head to the side and presses a kiss to his cheek in reward. When he leans back, the outline of his lips stands stark against Ren’s fair skin, deep red and telling.

Fluidly, Goro swings around, bracing his knees on either side of Ren’s ribs. He’s still wearing his heels and if Ren is alarmed at having the spiky shoes so close to his face, he doesn’t show it, watching Goro with his mouth hanging open. Poised above him, Goro tugs his skirt up, just enough to let the slit spread around the tops of his legs and allow room for Ren’s head to fit inside.

Ren’s tongue darts out and wets his bottom lip.

“You seem eager. You want to eat my ass that badly?”

“Yes, sir,” Ren pants.

“Hm.” Goro reaches back and cards his hand through Ren’s hair once. “Shame that it’ll ruin your lipstick, though. I guess we’ll just have to do your makeup again later.”

“Yes, sir, anything, sir—”

“Okay, okay, since you’re so desperate for it—” Goro lowers himself onto Ren’s face and Ren’s instantaneous moan vibrates through him.

Ren parts his lips impatiently, sealing them in a searing circle around Goro’s hole, and Goro feels something wet and wiggling press flat to his entrance. Humming, he rocks against the heat, little electric jolts racing through him with each exploratory flick of Ren’s tongue. When the tip breaches inside, Goro braces his hands on the bed, eyelids fluttering.

Within moments, Ren is drooling. Goro can feel the slick moisture as Ren works his tongue deeper, letting out a litany of breathless noises.

Shaking his head, Goro eases forward, careful to keep himself at an angle that Ren can access. “Never met something this excited to eat ass,” he murmurs into the taut skin of Ren’s naval.

Ren hums happily in response, licking a broad stripe over Goro’s hole before dipping back inside.

“ _Mm—_ ” The warmth in Goro’s cheeks increases, and it’s a good thing Ren can’t see him, or the blush would definitely subtract from his intimidation factor. “You’re such a good boy—” He presses his lips to Ren’s stomach, leaving a red mark, and the muscles there quiver. “So sweet.” Another kiss, another lipstick mark, more faded this time. “So obedient—”

By the time his lipstick stops showing up at all, there’s a small bouquet of kisses decorating Ren’s abdomen and Ren is panting shrilly, mouthing messily at Goro’s hole. Smiling, Goro brushes his fingertips along Ren’s shaft, earning a restrained twitch of his hips and a loud, muffled moan.

With an airy chuckle, Goro curls his fingers around Ren’s length, keeping his grip light, and enjoys how Ren visibly struggles not to fuck up into his fist. “Poor thing,” he coos to Ren’s leaking tip, swiping his thumb gently through the pearly drops of precum. “You’ve been through a lot tonight. And you’re _so_ pretty—” he strokes his hand ticklishly down to the root, giving a delicate twist and Ren whines, thighs trembling. “Rosy and blushing for me—”

Ren laps clumsily at Goro’s rim, and Goro can hear the cuffs clinking together with how his whole body tenses.

“And big too—” Goro lets his breath ghost over the head of Akira’s cock, damp and hot, and Ren shivers. Indeed, Ren’s cock is an attractive model: silky to the touch, foreskin retracted to reveal the dusky, drooling head, and it fits nicely in Goro’s palm, nearly two handfuls of weighty, searing flesh. “I bet you’ll feel _perfect_ inside me.” Goro’s free hand inches over Ren’s hips, dipping between his spread, shaking legs to retrieve the vibrator remote. “Even better than this.” With a casual flick, he switches the vibration up to the next level, and Ren lets out a guttural shout, his mouth dropping open against Goro’s ass.

Grinding firmly back against Ren’s face, Goro slides his hand back up Ren’s cock, circling it just under the glans, before gliding back down and squeezing the base cruelly.

Ren’s cry chokes into a whimper and the sound pools directly in Goro’s gut, washing heat through his body.

“Don’t slack off back there,” he barks, rocking slightly to encourage Ren’s gasping mouth. The motion drags his own erection along the inside of his skirt and he bites his lip at the tingle of pleasure dancing up his spine.

Lips soaked in saliva now, Ren presses a hot kiss to Goro’s entrance before snaking his tongue back inside the twitching muscle. Goro hums in satisfaction, pumping lightly along Ren’s length. Ren’s tongue isn’t quite long enough to reach his sweet spot, but the filthy wet slide around the sensitive area buzzes right into his head anyway.

Pursing his lips, Goro blows a thin, cool stream of air against Ren’s cock, and Ren flinches, cuffs rattling. Between Goro’s knees, Ren’s chest trembles, struggling to draw breath past the weight of Goro on his face and the vibrations Goro knows are spearing into his core. His cock spurts a fine rope of shiny precum and Goro removes his hand before the beads reach his skin, watching with amusement as the heavy organ lolls onto Ren’s stomach, smearing a tiny slick pool.

Regrettably, Goro doesn’t think Ren will last much longer like this, so with a sigh and last rut against Akira’s face, Goro sits up and lifts himself off. Ren instantly heaves in a deep breath, the edge cracking on a pathetic whine and Goro glances over his shoulder at Ren’s blushing, spit-slicked expression.

“You were made for this,” Goro observes, reaching back to swipe Ren’s sweaty fringe out of his hazy eyes.

“Yes, Akechi-san,” Ren slurs, pushing into the touch. “Made for you—made to be under you—”

“Clever little thing.” Goro rewards Ren with a pat on the cheek. “Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t, sir.” Ren sparkles up at him, chin shining with drool, breath labored. “Please, sir—”

Smirking, Goro retrieves the bottle of lube and turns the vibrator back to the lowest setting. “Sit tight and enjoy the show, Ren.”

Ren shifts slightly, a low purr rumbling out of his chest.

Goro slicks his fingers up quickly and stretches back to slip his hand under his skirt. Tilting his hips to give Ren a good look, he draws the length of his index finger through his crease, mixing the lube with the remnants of Ren’s saliva and humming as his hole clenches at the light touch. Bracing his other hand on Ren’s thigh, Goro sinks inside, pushing smoothly in to his second knuckle. Thanks to Ren’s efforts, he’s loose and warm already, and he lets his head fall forward with a pleased sigh, working his finger in as far as it will go.

Ren’s legs, stretched out in front of Goro on the bed, crook up restlessly, toes flexing and feet skating against the duvet with each finger Goro adds, and Goro can feel Ren panting behind him, the moist heat hitting his ass with each desperate exhale. When he’s got three fingers stretching his rim, Goro scissors them all at once, making the motion very obvious and groaning at the dull pressure on his prostate.

A sad whine sounds behind him and he smirks.

“Be patient. I have to make sure your pretty cock isn’t going to hurt me.”

Ren huffs but doesn’t fuss as Goro takes his time, pumping his fingers in and out, spreading them, brushing languidly against his walls, until his entire body is thrumming with arousal. Every tap to his sweet spot makes his dick twitch in his skirt and he can feel sweat prickling along his hairline.

Heart racing now, Goro figures that’s enough torture, for both of them, and draws his fingers out. His hole gapes for a second before winking closed, and Ren gulps audibly.

“You’ve been trying to be good all night,” Goro purrs, shuffling forward to position himself over Ren’s hips. His hands are both still covered in oil, so he slicks Ren’s length, keeping his thumb and forefinger clamped around the base and making Ren squirm. “You’ve earned this reward.” Stabilizing Ren’s cock with one hand, Goro rises up on his knees and prods the tip against his hole, adjusting until he feels the loosened muscle start to give. “What do we say when someone gives us a treat?”

Behind him, the cuffs clink and Ren sucks in a tremulous breath. “Thank you, sir.”

Goro sinks down in one smooth motion, letting Ren’s cock breach him all at once, and an involuntary moan falls from his lips at the electric stretch. Ignoring Ren’s stilted cries, Goro circles his hips experimentally and sparks zip up his spine.

“Perfect,” he coos, planting his hands on Ren’s thighs and lifting up, slipping Ren’s length nearly all the way out before sliding back down. The hot, rigid shaft spreads his walls, scraping deliciously against his prostate the whole way, until it’s nestled deep inside. “I knew you’d fill me up _so_ well—”

Ren groans weakly, hips bucking, and Goro bears down, sitting heavily on his pelvis.

“Uh-uh,” he scolds, breathless from the cock spearing him open. “Behave, now. You’re still mine to use.”

“Y—yes, sir,” Ren gasps, quivering with the effort to stay still.

“That’s it.” Hitching his skirt up to give Ren an unimpeded view of his hole stretched around Ren’s cock, Goro leans forward and grinds with intention, letting a few inches emerge before swallowing them back down. “ _Hm_ —you really were made for this—”

Ren breathes out hard in response.

Bracing his knees apart and tucking his toes, still in his heels, Goro sets a languid pace, sitting up to feel every slick push in its entirety. “Is this what you went looking for tonight?” he asks airily, roving one hand up his own chest as he lowers himself. Even the slight touch against his nipple over his blouse sparks through him and he sucks in a quick breath. “Is this _carnivorous_ enough for you, Ren?”

“Yes!” Ren almost sounds like he’s sobbing, upper body twisting behind Goro. “Yes, Akechi-san—went looking for you—been looking for you—forever—”

“Oh?” Goro slams down hard, eliciting a choked cry from Ren and rippling heat through his gut. “Forever, huh?”

“Yes, yes—please—”

“You’ve been looking for someone to put you in your place?” Goro speeds up, grinding down cruelly with each drop and biting his lip against the pleasure chasing up his spine.

“N—not someone—” Ren’s feet scrabble on the duvet. “ _You_ , sir—”

Goro pops Ren lightly on the thigh before clenching deliberately, earning a shriek. “You’re lucky I was feeling charitable tonight. Normally, I wouldn’t waste my time on a brat like you.”

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir—”

“You’re eager, but you’re untrained and needy—” Goro swallows hard as Ren’s cockhead jabs right into his prostate when he sinks down at just the right angle. “And I don’t _teach_.”

“Sorry—sorry—” Ren babbles, handcuffs knocking against the headboard. “—do better—I’ll be good for you—be good—”

“You think you can be enough for me?”

“Please—please, let me—”

Goro slams down again and digs his nails into Ren’s thighs, dragging his hands up to leave five livid red lines on each leg. Ren hisses in a breath and his cock twitches.

“Your cock is about all you’re good for,” Goro laments, leaning back and letting his head fall as he circles his hips. “Arrogant, desperate little thing, drooling after me in public—the whole bar could see how pathetic you were tonight—”

Ren whimpers.

“Anyone can follow orders—” Goro resumes his rhythm, voice dipping as his breath comes faster and faster. “But that’s not who you _are_.”

“For you—I can be anything—”

“Yes, yes—my sweet, obedient little boy, so pretty and docile—” Goro buries his fingers in his hair, gripping tight against the dizzying heat washing over him with each obscene pump of Ren’s cock. “Lies, lies—lies—”

Groaning, Ren’s hips jerk up abortively, meeting Goro’s next fall, and stars burst behind Goro’s eyes. “Anything you want—” Ren pants, shaking, “—I can give—let me be good for you—”

“Cocky—” Goro grinds out. “Pretend all you want—you still think you’re in charge—”

“Only when you let me—” Ren bucks up again but Goro’s head is full of buzzing cotton and he can’t think to stop him, “—be anything for you—I’m yours—”

“Mine—” Goro’s hands fall from his hair to grip Akira’s thighs, squeezing for balance as he meets Akira’s sloppy thrusts erratically. “Mine—mine—”

“Since—the first time I saw you—” Cuffs clinking noisily, Ren plants his feet on the mattress and shoves upward, seating himself completely inside, punching the breath out of Goro’s lungs. “Yours—”

Goro grits his teeth against the threatening wave of pleasure building inside him and reaches a trembling hand between Ren’s legs, fumbling for the remote. “This is—exactly what I meant—” Capturing it, he clicks it all the way up to the highest setting and Ren shrieks, pace stuttering. Seated on Ren’s stomach as he is, Goro thinks he can feel the toy vibrating deep inside, and Ren’s cock throbs. “So full of yourself—” Goro lifts up, nearly all the way, until his hole is gaping open around just the head. “But _fine_ ,” he snarls. “If you want it so bad, I’ll just keep you here forever—” In one slick motion, Goro slams back down, taking Ren’s entire length at once and Ren bites off a scream. “My sweet little fuckdoll.”

“Yes!” Ren shouts. “Yours! Yours! Anything—!”

Goro bears down, rippling around Ren’s cock, and sucks in a breath through his teeth at the fire igniting in his core. “Come on, Ren—” he breathes out, grinding mercilessly. “Fill me up.”

At the permission, Ren seizes, every muscle instantly locking up under Goro, and a pitchy whine spills from his lips as he trembles helplessly. His release pulses hotly against Goro’s walls and Goro bites his lip, eyelids fluttering, rocking slightly to milk every last drop.

As soon as Ren falls boneless to the mattress, Goro switches the remote off and pushes himself up, letting Ren’s softening cock slip out with a wet, filthy slide that makes him shiver. He clambers around to face Ren, straddling Ren’s heaving chest. Ren is staring sightlessly at the ceiling, mouth hanging open and smeared with the vivid remains of his lipstick, sweat plastering his curls to his blissed-out face and Goro wastes no time snagging a handful of damp hair, jerking Ren’s head up while tugging his skirt out of the way with the other hand.

As Goro’s heavy, dripping cock springs out of the folds of his skirt, Ren’s gaze clears slightly and he parts his stained lips eagerly, tongue hanging out.

“Good boy,” Goro breathes, feeding his flushed length into Ren’s waiting mouth. He grabs the headboard and bows over Ren as his cock sinks into velvety, clinging heat.

Ren blinks hazily up at him through tear-clumped lashes and hollows his cheeks, humming contentedly. Goro’s breath catches at the heat tingling all the way into his fingertips and he guides Ren’s head back and forth with his fistful of curls.

It doesn’t take long. Goro is so wound up and aching for it that all it takes is a skillful stroke of Ren’s tongue along the underside of his cock, accompanied by the ticklish trace of cum leaking down the inside of his thigh, and Goro is reeling over the edge, his climax mounting suddenly through him in a flash of white-hot pleasure. He throws his head back and a moan tears out of his chest, hips twitching as his muscles spasm, releasing into Ren’s mouth.

Ren’s tongue ripples again and Goro can just hear the click of his throat swallowing the bitter rush before another flare of pleasure crashes over him, overflowing his body with blind heat.

* * *

Goro slumps, nerves still buzzing, and catches himself against the headboard before he falls on top of Akira.

His boyfriend’s head drops back to the pillow, relinquishing his flagging length, and Goro winces at even that slight stimulation. Akira’s eyes slip closed, lips moving almost imperceptibly, and as the rushing in Goro’s ears dies down, he can just make out a low stream of “—thank you, thank you, thank you—”

“Shh,” Goro hushes hoarsely, shuffling backward and clumsily pulling his skirt down. “It’s okay, Akira—” he frames his boyfriend’s burning face with both hands, stroking over his cheekbones. “Such a sweet boy—so good for me—”

Akira whines, craning his head up, and Goro meets him for a firm kiss, pressing their lips together with intention.

“Good boy,” he murmurs against Akira’s mouth. “I love you.”

Akira takes a deep breath, chest expanding between Goro’s legs.

“I’m going to take the cuffs off, okay?”

At Akira’s shaky nod, Goro sits up and retrieves the key from the bedside table. He quickly undoes the bracelets around Akira’s wrists and sets them aside before helping Akira bring his arms down.

“Does anything hurt?” Goro asks, rubbing soothingly over Akira’s shoulders.

With another shuddering breath, Akira shakes his head and blinks his eyes open, slate glittering wetly in the lamplight. “Goro—” he rasps, catching Goro’s hands.

“Yes?”

“Goro.”

“Yes, Akira?”

Grunting, Akira hauls himself up, releasing Goro’s wrists to wrap his arms around Goro’s waist. “Goro,” he says against Goro’s throat, laying a kiss to the sensitive skin.

Melting in Akira’s arms, Goro can only grip him back as Akira tips him sideways and rolls on top of him, peppering kisses up his jaw.

“What are you doing?” Goro chastises. “Don’t be naughty.”

Humming, Akira presses his lips to the corner of Goro’s mouth. “Want to kiss you,” he murmurs.

“Sap,” Goro says, but he doesn’t resist as Akira kisses his nose, then over both of his eyes, before finally dropping a hard peck on his brow. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

“In a minute.” Sitting up slightly, Akira levels Goro with a molten look and slides his arms from around Goro’s back, dancing his fingers over Goro’s collarbone.

“What are you—”

Akira pops the top button of Goro’s blouse illustratively and Goro sighs.

“Don’t be too _sensual_ about it or I’ll get hard again.”

The gleam in Akira’s eyes suggests he wouldn’t mind the idea, but he obediently makes quick work of the line of buttons down Goro’s sternum, tugging the shirt free of the high-waisted pencil skirt when he nears the end. Goro helps him wrestle it off, depositing it on the floor as Akira grabs him by the ankle. Sitting up on his knees, Akira undoes the tiny buckle of Goro’s shoe, loosening the strap enough to slide the heel off.

Sighing in relief, Goro flexes his foot and Akira kisses the knob of his ankle before draping Goro’s leg over his shoulder and repeating the process with Goro’s other shoe.

“I love how tall they make you,” Akira whispers, setting the heels aside and running his fingers over the top bands of Goro’s stockings.

“I could tell.” Goro smiles at the memory of Akira’s hungry expression the first time he stood up. “Didn’t I say you’d be pleased?”

“I almost lost it when you walked into Crossroads tonight.” Slowly, Akira slides one of Goro’s fishnet hose down his leg, drawing the latticed threads ticklishly over the skin and sending sparks through Goro’s oversensitive body. “It wasn’t fair. You already knew what I looked like, but I’ve never seen those heels before—” he pulls the stocking free and presses his mouth reverently to the inside of Goro’s knee, “—and the fishnets—”

Goro tightens his legs lightly on either side of Akira’s neck. “Focus, please.”

Flashing him a playful look, Akira discards the stocking and starts sliding the second one off. “Sorry. You know what you do to me.”

“You’re always blaming me for _your_ inability to control yourself.” Goro shakes his head against the pillows. “Childish.”

Shrugging, Akira ducks down and licks a wet stripe up Goro’s bare stomach, jerking a startled laugh out of Goro’s mouth as he flinches instinctively.

“Brat!” Goro gasps, popping Akira on the shoulder.

Akira ignores him, biting at the sensitive skin under Goro’s ribs and nuzzling ticklishly, until Goro is giggling, squeezing Akira with his legs.

“Okay, okay!” Goro laughs, pushing at Akira’s head. “Stop!”

With a last nip, Akira leans back, reaching for the zipper on the side of Goro’s skirt and smiling smugly. Goro’s stomach is now smeared with the final traces of Akira’s lipstick, like an avant garde version of the kiss marks on Akira’s naval.

“Were you trying to prove me right?” Goro asks breathlessly, limp against the mattress as Akira swings both of his legs to one side and starts working the pencil skirt off.

“Just getting you off your high horse.” Akira slips the fabric free of Goro’s feet and leans forward, looming over Goro to brush their noses together. “I like looking up your skirt, but it’s time to come down.”

Heart fluttering, Goro pinches Akira’s cheek. “Brat,” he repeats. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Yes, sir.”

After liberating the vibrator, Goro sets it aside for cleaning and throws his clothes into the laundry along with Akira’s hadajuban and the towel from earlier. He slips Akira’s wig onto a styrofoam head and sticks it back in its place on the top shelf of the wardrobe.

In the shower, he lets Akira help him clean out his ass, kicking him when he gets too handsy, and submits to another round of making out against the shower wall as soap cascades over their bodies, washing away the misused makeup.

Akira frowns when Goro scrubs at the kiss outline on his cheek. “I like how it looks on me.”

Goro presses his clean lips to the spot once in reparation. “You won’t like blocked pores.”

Once they dry off, Goro spins Akira around to assess the damage. His boyfriend’s ass and thighs are branded with light red marks that glow brighter with the blush of hot water and Goro keeps his touch gentle as he rubs a soothing salve into the angry skin. “Do they hurt?”

“They sting a bit.” Akira angles a crooked smile over his shoulder. “You’re a well-trained disciplinarian, Akechi-san.”

“Not that it does me any good,” Goro grumbles.

Back in the room, dressed for bed, Goro switches off the lights in exchange for the one on the bedside table. Then he and Akira change the sheets before Akira collapses on the mattress with a groan.

“Drink,” Goro orders, sliding a flat plastic box out from under the bed.

Akira shuffles around to grab hold of the water bottle on the nightstand while Goro sets to work storing the pieces of Akira’s kimono.

“It was cheeky of you to send that drink through Lala,” he remarks, laying the ornate fabric carefully in the box and layering the thin paper sheets around it. “She probably thought you were trying to be cute.”

“I _was_ trying to be cute.” Akira takes a swig of water. “What’s wrong with a guy sending his boyfriend a drink?”

Goro snaps the lid on the box and starts pushing it across the floor back to the bed. “Do you want her to find out we were doing roleplay in her bar?”

“She wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re too blasé.”

“You’re too uptight.”

Goro shoves the box under the bed and straightens up, snagging the bottle out of Akira’s hand and taking a long swallow. Swiping a hand over his mouth, he sets the water aside and crawls over Akira on the bed. Akira reclines with the motion, catching Goro around the waist and tugging him down to rest against him. Their legs slot together as Goro surrenders his weight and presses his face into the space between Akira’s shoulder and neck, breathing in his boyfriend’s warm, clean scent.

“Blasé and cocky,” he murmurs, a wave of drowsiness washing over him, “—childish, brazen, rude—” his fingers find Akira’s hair, threading into the drying curls, “—shameless.”

On his back, Akira’s hand travels up and down, hot through the fabric of his shirt, and Akira turns his head to bury his nose in Goro’s hair, humming.

“Mine,” Goro breathes, letting his eyes droop closed. “Mine, mine, mine.”

A soft kiss lands on his crown and Akira’s chest rumbles as he confirms: “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> she probably wouldn't appreciate having her name on something like this, but all of the kimono terminology in this fic came from [Billy Matsunaga's](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3sNNrqCyIW88Hh0Cu9lKeg/) youtube channel. she's a trained kimono instructor living in Japan and her videos are super cute and interesting. i find her tutorials oddly soothing as well. check her out!
> 
> come see me on [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast)! i'm always happy to answer questions or just chat!


End file.
